


Половинка луны

by norgentum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgentum/pseuds/norgentum
Summary: У Леви аллергия на чай.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 7





	Половинка луны

— Эрвин. У меня тут какая-то хрень. По ходу, у меня началась аллергия на чай.

Придя в поздний час с таким дурацким заявлением, Леви чувствовал себя несколько неловко и может быть даже смущенно, но невозможность пить любимый напиток, нужда отказаться от привычного успокаивающего ритуала, иногда бывающего лучшей частью дня, настолько его фрустрировала, что ему было необходимо поделиться этой печалью. А к кому, собственно, ещё он бы мог сунуться со своей бедой.

Крапивница преследовала Леви уже несколько дней, и он применил максимум мыслительных способностей, чтобы вычислить причину. Верить, что это действительно чай, не хотелось до последнего, но других вариантов просто не оставалось. Леви чувствовал настоящее отчаяние.

— Ты уверен, что это не последствия… твоей неосторожности? — проговорил Эрвин, посмотрев то ли на Леви, то ли сквозь него.

Смысл фразы дошёл не сразу.

— Ты бы знал, сколько народу умирает от сифилиса и прочей дряни под землёй, — скривился Леви, однозначно выражая своё отношение к такому предположению.

— Хорошо, что тебя минула чаша сия.

У Леви дёрнулась бровь. Иногда его мутило от высокопарности, с какой мог разговаривать Эрвин, уходя глубоко в себя, и сейчас был как раз тот случай.

— Чем я могу помочь? — Эрвин наконец отложил бумажки и сосредоточил взгляд на собеседнике, стоявшем неподвижно и молча посреди кабинета.

— У тебя есть кофе?

Установив с командором хрупкий контакт, Леви возвратил своё самообладание.

— Мм… — Эрвин сощурился и напряг челюсть в попытке зевнуть незаметно, на что Леви, от которого это не укрылось, хмыкнул. — Да, в шкафу банка, бери.

— Спасибо.

Пыль на полке не то чтобы удивила. Леви подумал, что раз у Эрвина нет времени убираться, надо подрядить на это солдат. Хотя если бы у капитана были лишние полчаса, он бы решил проблему самостоятельно.

Большую часть шкафа занимала солидная коллекция книг, а остальную — толстые коричневые папки. В уголке валялось два пресс-папье, деревянных, явно слишком лёгких, чтобы справиться с объемом макулатуры перед командором.

— А тебе заварить?

Леви обернулся. Сейчас между ними не было стола, и он на автомате потянулся, чтобы убрать мозолившие глаза серые катышки с белой рубашки Эрвина.

Эрвин тихо сопел, уперевшись подбородком в кулак. Он сидел, склонившись над столом, так что положение выглядело неустойчивым.

— Ну ясно, — сказал Леви, позволив себе тихий смешок.

Он забрал стеклянную банку с молотым кофе и бесшумно вышел из комнаты.

Когда он вернулся с двумя дымящимися чашками, свечи почти догорели. Прикрыв дверь ногой, Леви прошёл и поставил фарфор на свободную часть столешницы у правой руки так и не проснувшегося Эрвина. Потом достал из кармана две новые свечки, предусмотрительно захваченные с собой с кухни, и прилепил на простенькие подсвечники по углам стола. Захватив одну чашку, сел на диван, закинул ногу на ногу и откинулся на мягкую спинку.

Какое-то время Леви просто бессодержательно рассматривал Эрвина, не облачённого в мишуру собранности и хладнокровия. Светлая чёлка выбилась из идеальной причёски и спадала ему на лицо. Грудь медленно приподнималась и опускалась в такт глубокому дыханию, и чуть приоткрылись губы.

Кофе оказался лучше, чем Леви предполагал. В последний раз он, наверное, пил его лет шесть назад, заполучив часть провианта, который нанятые аристократами бандиты привезли вниз, чтобы продавать по бешеным ценам. Тот кофе был дурной, по-неприятному горький, чуть кислый и откровенно смердевший. Впрочем, стоило ожидать, что главное лицо разведки на подобную ересь не тратится. Леви пил большими глотками, так что скоро чашка опустела и он поставил её рядом с собой. От такой ударной дозы кофеина, большей, чем в чёрном чае, Леви сморило, и, зафиксировав взгляд на чуть колышущейся коричневатой тени на стене, с мыслью, что надо уйти к себе, он незаметно заснул.

Прошло всего несколько минут, как Эрвин вздохнул глубже, покачнулся и открыл глаза. Сквозь мягкий окруживший его сумрак он почувствовал терпкий аромат. Эрвин коснулся чашки — кофе был ещё тёплым.

Спящий на диване Леви удивил командора, но, напрягшись, он вспомнил, зачем тот приходил, и связал наконец его присутствие с наличием кофе у себя под носом.

Эрвин сделал глоток и дал себе ещё двадцать минут, чтобы доделать работу. Мысли бродили в голове — наполовину Эрвин думал, что ответить на письма, а наполовину рассматривал ощущение _неодиночества_ , что свернулось рядом пушистым теплым комком.

Он слышал, что капитан игнорирует кровать и спит сидя, но воочию никогда не видел: в экспедициях, когда из-за чрезвычайных обстоятельств дважды приходилось ночевать, Леви не смыкал глаз. Дела Эрвин закончил и теперь задумался, как правильнее поступить. Он поднялся и, подойдя к дивану, осторожно забрал пустую чашку Леви. Спящая фигура не двигалась, а дышал Леви не слишком глубоко. Эрвин предположил, что заснуть тому обычно сложно, так что, помявшись немножко рядом, он задул свечи. Отражение огоньков на оконном стекле пропало, и он увидел половинку луны. Эрвин бросил на Леви последний взгляд — почему-то ровный, белоснежный в слабом серебристом свете абрис его лица остро отпечатался в сознании.

Эрвин осторожно закрыл дверь и мысленно пожелал Леви спокойной ночи.


End file.
